Jaune arc the multiverse rock star
by Diego Silver
Summary: A bored entity brings a few of students of Beacon to watch one of the biggest Rock stars in the history of the Multiverse, Jaune Arc... things can get interesting
1. Boredom and it's cure

In a dark void sitting in a couch, a large dark angel guy was watching the blackness with boredom

-*yawns* **_mmm damn i'm bored_**\- said a dark angel looking at the emptiness

A void with only a black couch and a large t.v

The angel played with the remote of the t.v and then looking at the television in the void he stopped playing with the remote and turn the t.v on

-_** let's see if there is some good music in the multiverse**_\- said the angel passing trough the different dimensions and multiverses

After a few seconds of nothing he found there was a really good song starring one of his favorites singers, Jaune Miles Arc on the music channel

-**_Finally something really__ NICE hehe it has been a while since i heard Jaune _**\- the angel moved his head to the music and sometimes singed until he thought of something to deal with his boredom

-**_mmm i got a idea_**-grinning with malice and with a crack of his fingers the t.v transformed in a full cinema screen and a lot of seats appeared where the couch was

-**_Time_**_** to bring company to this place**_-Siling like a maniac he stand up and crack his bones

-_**hehe this will be a lot of fun** _\- he then flapped his wings making a portal in the ceiling

-**_hope they have a happy landing_**\- he then laugh and prepared anything else the guests may need

**"meanwhile in Remnant"**

It was a peaceful day at Beacon academy

.

.

.

-COME BACK HERE YOU MORON- shouted very furious Yang Xiao Long to a very scared Jaune Arc that was running for his life in the halls of the academy

Both of them being followed by Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Velvet, Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Neptune and Sun, Yang was so pissed that she couldn't hear anyone but Jaune

-I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME- Screamed the poor soul trying with all of his speed to get away of his furious friend

You may be wondering how this happened, well the short version is this one "Friendly spar, then a missed sword swing, then a little blonde hair hit the floor, and then a murder attempt"

-WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL HAVE TO EAT THROUGH A TUBE IN YOUR ASS- Yang was getting really close and she was preparing the biggest punch in the history of the universe

-" how in hell those that even work" PLEASE YANG I'M SORRY- Jaune was getting tired and with a last effort he turn to a hall only to be knockdown by a force sending him flying until he hit the ceiling and fall to the ground completely unconscious

Yang was the first to arrive still angry as hell until she saw the scene, Everybody else catch up to her and only looked at the scene playing in front of them

A huge black an white portal was in the middle of the hall, Jaune was on the ground knocked out and the portal was making a energy , Fox had to cover his ears his senses were getting picked in a hundred

-OKAY what the hell is that?- asked Sun really scared

Then before anyone could answer the portal started to pull a energy that like a vacuum started to pull anything except for Jaune

-HOLY SHIT RUN- said Neptune with terror,

Everyone started to run only to notice they weren't moving at all, Ruby even tried to use her semblance but it was in vain

The portal pulled with more force sucking in team CFVY, Sun and Blake

Then before anyone could process Neptune, Weiss, Pyrrha and Ren were sucked in

Nora watching this went into the portal herself getting eaten by it, Yang was Next and Ruby tried to escape but it didn't matter

Ruby tried to grab Jaune but she couldn't and she was sucked into the portal closing itself

Leaving in the hall only a unconscious Jaune and the silence as it's only witness


	2. Beginning, Man in the Box

***IN THE VOID***

Twelve figures hit the ground hit a huge thud

-AGH damn my tail...-

-HOW IS TOUCHING MY ANKLE?-

-sorry...-

-my freaking head...-

-I think my head hit a rock...-

after a while team RWBY, team CFVY, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Sun and Neptune got up and looked around the room they were in

-...Where the hell are we?...- asked a very confused Coco putting her shades down

Ruby and Yang only got a little closer to each other while the rest just watched the place

-It looks like a theater... or a cinema- said Sun looking at the seats and the stage with a large screen on it

-Yeah... right- said Ren concerned grabbing Nora's hand while Nora blushed

-..how did we end up here?- asked Weiss reaching for Myrtenaster on her lap only to notice how light she felt ,Pyrrha tried to use her semblance and use Miló and Akoúo̱ with same results

-GUYS OUR WEAPONS ARE GONE- Neptune shouted while he tried to look for his Trident

-I CAN'T USE MY SEMBLANCE- said Fox actually freaking out his senses weren't getting better so that meant his semblance was off somehow

-Okay this is really bad- said Yang getting a little afraid

-No shit - said Coco equally scared

Fox then stood completely still he was hearing something

-... someone else is here...-

Everyone became alert of anything

Blake and Velvet heard it too because their ears were in a point trying to hear better

-It almost sounds as ... Wings?- Blake said confused

.

.

.

_**-You know something those Faunus senses are sometimes a really pain in the ass, even the blind guy senses could detect me much faster heh heh-**_ After that was said a guy wearing a leather jacket, Black pants, red shirt and combat boots came flying to the center of the stage his black wings moving keeping him in the air

-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?- shouted Yatsuhashi angry

-_**Now now big guy, stay calm... i mean no harm to any of you... but before you ask yeah i was the one who bring all of you here... and for the question of who i am well my name is Diego Silver**_\- said the now named Diego now standing on the stage smiling to everyone his smile was larger because of a scar in his cheeks and he had white eyes

-...What are you?- asked Velvet afraid of the man standing on the stage while her senses acted and told her to take her friends and run away

-_**That is simple i'm what is called a Angel... or well maybe the better term is that i am some sort of Demigod... at least in this reality of existence**_\- said the angel while he started to walk to the hunters and huntresses in training

-...A god..?- said Ruby afraid of her life and the life of her love ones

-What do you want from us..?- asked Pyrrha looking at the angel

-**_A Demigod ... well to answer all of you that question i will say this, i am a being that watches realities, different universes, variants and more, to put it simple i am a watcher of the multiverse_**\- said Diego taking a sit on the edge of the stage

-a watcher...of the multiverse?- asked Weiss not knowing how to react or what to think

-_**Yes, and it's quiet a interesting duty sometime boring, sometimes exciting... but as why all of you are here well let's just say other gods and Demigods have this unique way of dealing with their boredom, we like to bring people and watch some universes with us**_\- said Diego smiling at them

.

.

.

The room was so quiet that anyone could hear the heartbeat of a fly

-So we are here... because you're bored?...- asked Yang eyes going red while anger was coming to her

-_**Yes and no, this would have come eventually and i just decided that this will be good doing it now, so anymore questions before i explain what we will watch?-**_

-... Why us? and Why do you leave Jaune behind?- asked Ruby not too afraid anymore

Pyrrha and Velvet then watched at the angel at the mention of the blond knight

Diego just smiled more

-_**I'm glad someone asked, okay Other Watchers like to do this thing when we react to a certain someone in that universe, and in the universe of Remnant the one with the most interesting stories and tales is the one and only Jaune Miles Arc, he is the center of many things and today he is the one that i would like all of you to see and to why he isn't here, well when i take someone of their **__**reality, their **_**_presence can make conflict with their mind at watching himself in the screen, driving most people insane or at least that happens when that someone is the one we are focusing on, is for his safety_**-

Everyone looked a little confused but Diego could see they got at least most of the explanation

-**_Okay now all take a seat, let me explain what we will watch_**\- said Diego getting up and taking everyone to a seat

-_**So as i already told you Jaune is the center of a lot of things, he sometimes can be a ally and sometimes a enemy of you, but today i would like all of you to see various versions of him that no one has ever saw, In a lot of universes Jaune failed his way to Beacon or didn't have the dream to be a hunter at all and he decided on something more unusual... He is one of the biggest Rockstar in the multiverse**_\- Diego smiled at their reactions

Ruby just had her mouth open but her mind was going to too many places were Jaune was dressed as a typical rockstar... she was liking it

Yang had a smile and a surprised look on her face

Weiss looked like she had a system error and that technical services should be called

Pyrrha and Velvet were in a similar way to Ruby only that they imagination stood to him doing ballads... to only them

Fox, Yatsuhashi and Ren only could looked confused, Jaune a rock star sounded odd

Sun and Neptune just watched at each other trying to process how in all Oum Jaune was in any way a rock star

Coco had her eyes to open and her mouth was wide open as well

Blake only imagined Jaune as any stereotypical Book or Movie rocker and it just didn't clicked

Nora,...- I can see him do that-

Everyone(yes even Diego) watch at her questioning her

-Sorry fearless leader top secret i can't tell anything- she smiled at them

-_**Okay then... with all that out of the way it's time to begin, the first song you will hear and see is called "Man in the Box" one of my personal favorites-**_ said Diego taking a seat for his own and turning the screen on

**The screen showed a stage were crowd was standing cheering for the band, the a drum hit and a heavy riff on the guitar was heard and the lights on the stage focused on the band, in the middle was Jaune dressed in a red t-shirt with a skull logo on it, some jeans that were broken on the part of the left knee and a pair of black shoes, Jaune was looking down on the stage while his band mates were playing he was holding a microphone**

-Oh Oum no he is the singer- said Weiss remembering the failed serenade attempt to her

-What? is he bad?- asked Coco to the other, Velvet, Yatsuhashi and Fox also looking at them

The room was quiet and no one said anything

**Jaune was still facing down to the stage until he pulled the microphone close and started to sing in a soft but powerful tone**

**"I'm the man in the box**

**Buried in my shit**

**Won't you come and save me?**

**Save me"**

Weiss just open her mouth in shock... Jaune sounded really good his tone wasn't something of another world but it was still good

Pyrrha, Velvet and Ruby blushed hearing him sing, he sounded really good

-Huh who could have thought that Vomit boy sounded that good- said Yang enjoying the music

Blake and Fox had to put their senses down a little from the loud music

**Jaune faced now to the audience while his tone then changed sounding more powerful **

**"Hey yeah Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?**

**Yeah Jesus Christ, deny your maker**

**He who tries, will be wasted**

**Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut"**

Sun and Neptune started to headbang a little from the music, they were fans of this type of music and looking at Jaune do this was really awesome

Ren and Nora saw as their leader hit the notes with so much power

Coco had to admit that it sounded amazing

**Jaune then again changed his tone to be more calm his band keeping the same energy and amazing sound**

**"I'm the dog who gets beat**

**Shove my nose in shit**

**Won't you come and save me**

**Save me"**

**And again with more energy to it Jaune put more power to his voice **

**"Hey yeah Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?**

**Yeah Jesus Christ, deny your maker**

**He who tries, will be wasted**

**Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut"**

**And after that part a Guitar solo took place putting more energy to the crowd and to Jaune **

-Holy shit that sounds awesome- said Yang and Nora excited

-His voice has so much power behind it- said Weiss in a low tone hoping no one listen

**After the solo Jaune then moved forward to the stage and kneeling he singed the last part of the song**

**"HEY YEAH FEED MY EYES, can you sew them shut?**

**Yeah Jesus Christ, deny your maker**

**He who tries, will be wasted**

**Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut"**

**And with the last part singed Jaune headbanged the little the song had left and with a huge drum part the song ended**


	3. Nothing Else Matters

After the view the everyone had so many different thoughts

-HOW CAN THAT DOLT SING THAT WAY?!- said a actually annoyed Weiss remembering how the serenade for her went...

-I mean i knew Jaune could sing somewhat good but this...- said Pyrrha

Everyone except for Diego looked at her

-What? when did he told you that?- asked Nora confused looking at Ren that seemed equally confused

-He didn't told me... i discovered him singing something on the roof... it was a little depressing and i didn't get the name of the song but i remember one of the things he said.- Pyrrha stopped hesitating to say something

-**Mmm are you going to say anything or should i put another Video instead?**\- said Diego in his seat

-I only remember he saying "Nothing else matters"- said Pyrrha a little sad remembering the experience

Diego hearing the lyrics jumped of his seat smiling

-**OH YEAH BABY HAHA I KNOW WHAT IT WILL BE NEXT**\- He went to the screen and tuning it on he then got back to his seat and smiled

-**This will be awesome**-

**The screen started and Jaune was again in a stage he sitting alone and had only a guitar in his lap he played a few notes with it and then started to play a slow but melodic song and then with a low but beautiful voice he singed **

**"So close, no matter how far**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**And nothing else matters"**

Pyrrha, Ruby and Velvet blushed the tone Jaune was amazing

Weiss was surprised he sounded really good

Yang felt odd with the start of the song but she kinda felt bad for almost pummeling the Knight... maybe she should apologize later

Nora let her mind travel with the notes

everyone else just enjoyed the music

**Jaune kept playing beautifully while his voice shifted to a more melodic sound**

**"Never opened myself this way**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**All these words I don't just say**

**And nothing else matters**

**Trust I seek and I find in you**

**Every day for us something new**

**Open mind for a different view**

**And nothing else matters"**

Weiss was surprised and well she couldn't deny it the song was beautiful to hear, and Jaune was being a great singer here

Ren knew his friend had this side, but he never knew how much talent he had until now

Coco liked the song a lot she even closed her eyes to listen better to it

**Jaune was outstanding with his voice and he rise up the tone a little as he singed the chorus with force and harmony **

**"Never cared for what they do...**

**Never cared for what they know...**

**But I know..."**

**Jaune calmed his voice a little as he singed ****more**

**"****So close, no matter how far**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**And nothing else matters"**

-Man i mean... the song is awesome... Jaune is really good in this- Said Yatsuhashi, Fox agreed a lot

Ruby blushed, her imagination was taking to a dream world were Jaune singed that song to her... she was loving it

Pyrrha was amazed at the song... it was too beautiful to imagine

**Jaune was having such a good time, playing his guitar and singing... it was peaceful, so he continued **

**"Never cared for what they do**

**Never cared for what they know**

**But I know**

**I never opened myself this way**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**All these words I don't just say**

**And nothing else matters"**

Blake was in so much peace right now... she didn't even noticed how her bow fell and her ears were in a relaxed position, also somehow she was purring she hadn't done that in years and somehow the music did the job

Sun and Neptune were enjoying the song a lot, who would have know that their bro from Vale had such a good voice

**Jaune stood up and kept singing with all of his heart... the notes playing beautifully **

**"Trust I seek and I find in you**

**Every day for us, something new**

**Open mind for a different view**

**And nothing else matters"**

Diego smiled with a little sadness, remembering how he used to sing that song for someone... it didn't matter now, the song was still amazing to hear and he enjoyed every second of it, he then smiled knowing what part of the song came next

**Jaune smiled a lot, his favorite part to sing was coming and he would give it all here**

**"Never cared for what they say**

**Never cared for games they play**

**Never cared for what they do**

**Never cared for what they know**

**And I know, yeah!"**

**Jaune kept playing with all of his emotion, he loved this... this song... and then he was prepared to finish it up in a big way, he stopped playing the guitar and then hit the last notes with happiness **

**"So close, no matter how far**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**No, nothing else matters"**

**Jaune smiled, put down the guitar and leave then the screen was pitch ****black**

-**I love that song**\- said Diego smiling


	4. Sex Type Thing

-_**OKAY let's see what we have next in the song catalog**_\- said Diego smiling after hearing "Nothing else Matters" he started thinking of a few good songs until he reached one that he knew it would be a lot of fun for them to watch

-So what song will be next?- asked curious Blake watching that the Angel smiled

-Yeah what is it?- asked Ruby a little inpatient

-_**Well ladies and gentlemen we are actually going to listen to a song that started one of Jaune's bands on the multiverse**_\- said Diego taking his seat

**A dark screen started to watched a silhouette of a man with Chains in his hands, the camera did a extreme close up to his face revealing it to be of Jaune his hair was a little shorter of what he usually had and he got himself a little beard making him feel more grown up , then a very catchy Riff sounded and the drums and base started to play with passion Jaune moved like he was dancing in the chain, he wasn't wearing a shirt he only had black jeans and some boots, his torso showing a very well toned six pack and a very lean figure**

The female part of the audience had very mixed but particular reactions

Pyrrha and Velvet had a combination of a blush and a hunger look in their eyes obviously they liked what they saw

Ruby was more embarrassed than anything she knew Jaune was handsome and a awesome guy to be around, but she never thought for a second that her mind would take her to a place in her mind that only though "HE'S SO HOT"

Yang and Coco just licked their lips enjoying the eye candy a lot

Blake was Blushing but she was controlling some of her imagination making a comparison between the Jaune from the video and the main character of "Ninjas of love"

Weiss was blushing a lot, she wasn't the type of gal that would watch this kinds of stuff for her own enjoyment and her mind was racing to actually say something

Nora looked at her leader and just thought of how he could dance while chained..."weird heh"

-He looks good- said Sun with a beer in his hand smiling

-Where did you get that?- asked Neptune looking at his leader and friend

Sun just pointed at Diego, that was drinking a beer smiling

**Jaune was still dancing chained following the rhythm of the song, until the chain snapped, Jaune landed on his feet and looking at the camera with a hunger filled look he singed in a passionate manner**

**_"I am, I am, I am, I said I wanna get next to you_**

**_I said I wanna get close to you _**

**_You wouldn't want me have to hurt you too, hurt you too?"_**

-WOW okay his voice sounds really good- said Yatsuhashi surprised

-It's really good and the song is catchy for rock- said Ren liking the song so far

-I like the bass in this song- said Fox hearing the bass of the song rather well

-_**I know hehe this is one of my party songs heh heh... the name is "Sex Type Thing"**_\- said Diego taking a sip from his beer and just saying the title to the boys, the girls were much interested in the video

**Jaune walked following the camera, some clips of the band playing their instrument were showed, Jaune was making some weird looking moves with his body almost like a dance while singing**

**_"I ain't, I ain't, I ain't a buyin' into your apathy_**

**_I'm gonna learn ya my philosophy _**

**_You wanna know about atrocity, atrocity?_**"

**After those lyrics the tone of the song became more soft and the chorus hit Jaune just smiled playfully and singed with a kind of lust in his eyes**

_**"I know you want what's on my mind**_

_**I know you like what's on my mind **_

_**I know it eats you up inside **_

_**I know you know, you know, you know"**_

Ruby had a blush so hard it was hard to see if she had put her hood on her face to cover it or her face was just the same color of it

Pyrrha and Velvet had nosebleeds and a little saliva falling of their mouths, the ideas that both girls were having was too much for this web site to handle

Yang bite her lip actually liking the moves and the way Jaune was moving here

Coco just put her shades down and like Yang she bite her lower lip

Blake had a nosebleed, The way Jaune acting reminded her of that smu.-., i mean erotic chapter in "Ninjas of love"

Weiss just was blushing a lot, her mindset trying to protect the decency her family had... she was failing a lot

**The song came back with his tone and Jaune reached the place his band mates were playing, funny enough that room had also a chain, and it also had a mannequin with a dress Jaune smiled and walked over to the mannequin **

_**"I am a man, a man I'll give ya something that ya won't forget**_

_**I said you shouldn't have worn that dress **_

_**I said you shouldn't have worn that dress, worn that dress**_ "

**Jaune then in a beastly mode ripped the dress out of the mannequin showing some blue underwear that looked kind of sexy, Jaune then walked to the chain and the chorus started again, he grabbed the chain and like in the start he danced with the chain**

_**"**__**I**__** know you want what's on my mind**_

_**I know you like what's on my mind **_

_**I know it eats you up inside **_

_**I know you know, you know, you know"**_

Diego was smiling at the reactions of the girls, the only one that seemed to be unaffected was Nora that actually was looking at Ren with a look that he could only describe as" You won't walk in months after i do what i'm going to do"

-_**This song is fucking awesome heh heh**_-

**Jaune stopped dancing and the lustful look in his eyes was present again, he just singed while looking at the camera, the band playing in a more higher tone and moving more while playing**

_**"Here I come, I come, I come, I come**_

_**Here I come, I come, I come, I come"**_

**Jaune started to dance again in the chain, showing his toned muscles and a little sweat for the dancing and singing done in the video, he singed the last bits of the song smiling playfully while his band mates headbanged playing the final parts of the song that funny enough was the starting lyrics and melody **

_**"I am I am I am I said I wanna get next to you**_

_**I said I wanna get close to you **_

_**You wouldn't want me have to hurt you too, hurt you too?"**_

**Jaune headbanged with his band while moving with the chain and singed the chorus for the final time while in the background the bass player singed a different part of the song to finish it **

_**"I know you want what's on my mind**_

_**I know you like what's on my mind **_

_**I know it eats you up inside **_

_**I know you know, you know, you know"**_

_**"**__**Here I come, I come, I come, I come**_

_**Here I come, I come, I come, I come**_

_**Here I come, I come, I come, I come"**_

**And with a final shot of Jaune looking at the camera smiling the song ended with a bang of the drums the guitar and the bass**


	5. Psycho

After a while the girls were still trying to calm themselves down, specially Pyrrha and Velvet

**_-Okay i think it's time for another view my friends-_** said Diego smiling gaining the attention of the rest

-What's gonna be this time?- asked Sun drinking another beer that Diego left him

-I really want to think it's going to be metal- said Neptune with a beer of his own

-I just want something that sounds good- said Ren with some tea, Fox agree with him

-well, maybe i want to see something a little psychotic- said Yatsuhashi taking everyone by surprise

Diego heard him and smiled a lot

_**-oh hell yes, Yatsuhashi thanks for the idea-**_ everyone now looked at him as he put another song

Diego took a seat and grabbed a bottle of scotch drinking from it

**Jaune was in front of a large stage, people cheering him, his band mates in other places of the stage getting ready, Jaune looked older like he was 23, his hair was longer and he had a little beard, the lights went off and suddenly Jaune shouted four words repeatedly as the lights changed colors **

_**"PSYCHO, GROUPIE, COCAINE, CRAZY,**_

_**PSYCHO, GROUPIE, COCAINE, CRAZY,**_

_**PSYCHO GROUPIE COCAINE CRAZY,"**_

The shout was enough for everyone to jump in shock

-Holy shit that was a start- Screamed Sun

-I think my ears are bleeding- said Blake trying to recover from the scream

-Well at least he looks nice- said Pyrrha

**The crowd went nuts as the band continued to play loudly as Jaune now sing with a lot of speed**

_**"Psycho groupie coke,**_

_**Makes you high, makes you hide,**_

_**Makes you really want to go- stop.**_

_**Psycho groupie cocaine crazy**_

_**Psycho groupie coke,**_

_**Makes you high, makes you hide**_

_**Do you really want to think and stop,**_

_**Stop your eyes from flowing**_"

**-**What is cocaine?- asked Ruby

-Something you can never touch or ask again sis- said Yang to her sister

_**-IS A DRUG RUBY, AND LIKE YANG SAID DON'T ASK FOR IT**__** AGAIN-**_ Said Diego trowing a strawberry to Ruby

Ruby just saw the strawberry and catch it with her mouth and smiled

Weiss and Blake watched their leader and smiled

Pyrrha and Nora laughed a little at Ruby and smiled

Velvet and Coco just smiled a lot

**The lights came on again and the band was headbanging, Jaune was moving from one corner of the stage to the other while still singing the song, making the audience jump and sing with him**

_**"Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,**_

_**Psycho groupie cocaine crazy,**_

_**Psycho groupie coke,**_

_**Makes you high, makes you hide,**_

_**Makes you really want to go, stop."**_

-Man that show looks so freaking awesome- said Sun watching the crowd of people

-I literally can't see and i still hear the enormous audience- said Fox

\- I like this song a lot now hehe- said Neptune smiling so much

**With more energy than ever Jaune just singed with passion **

**_"Psycho groupie cocaine crazy_**

**_Psycho groupie coke,_**

**_Makes you high, makes you hide,_**

**_Do you really want to think and stop,_**

**_Stop your eyes from flowing out_**

**_So you want the world to stop,_**

**_Stop in and watch your body fully drop,_**

**_From the time you were a_**

**_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,"_**

**The music became more lighter and Jaune singed calmly his band playing with a lot of passion**

_**"So you want to see the show,**_

_**You really don't have to be a ho**_

_**From the time you were a**_

_**Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy."**_

-I don't know why or how but i really like the way the song goes- said Coco bumping her head in the tone of the music

-The singing is really good- said Ruby admiring the singing from her crush,.., i mean beast bud... yeah

-i don't like this kind of music a lot... but that shows looks like a freaking lot of fun- said Yang smiling a lot

**Jaune was now swinging and having so much fun , Then in a awesome moment he jumped form the stage and went to the crowd, then he started to sing again**

_**"Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,**_

_**Psycho groupie cocaine crazy,**_

_**Psycho groupie coke,**_

_**Makes you high, makes you hide,**_

_**Makes you really want to go - stop.**_

_**Psycho groupie cocaine crazy**_

_**Psycho groupie coke,**_

_**Makes you high, makes you hide,**_

_**Do you really want to think and stop,**_

_**Stop your eyes from flowing out"**_

-I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT- shouted Sun, Yang and Neptune looking at what Jaune did

-_**That is a lot of fun hehe-**_ Diego remembered the time he tried that

-I'm just wondering how in Oum's name can that dunce have so much energy?- asked Weiss watching Jaune move so much in the show

-Believe us we don't know and we live in the same dorm- said Pyrrha while Nora and Ren nodded

**Jaune watched as the audience carry him back to the stage and he continued to sing with passion now the song was coming to a end and his band mates played loudly**

_**"So you want the world to stop,**_

_**Rushing to watch your spirit fully drop,**_

_**From the time you were a**_

_**Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,**_

_**So you want to see the show,**_

_**You really don't have to be a ho"**_

**When Jaune reached the stage again he jumped one last time and finished the last lyrics**

**_"From the time you were a_**

**_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy._**"

-THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME- said Sun happy


	6. Heart Shaped Box

At least ten minutes had passed since the last song and everyone was enjoying some kind of food, drink or snack waiting for the winged demigod to pick a song and show them

Ruby was having a big bowl of cookie flavored ice-cream with strawberries in it

Yang was drinking a can of soda and peanuts

Blake was eating a slice of pizza with anchovies (too easy there kitty)

Weiss was drinking water and eating a salad with chicken

Pyrrha and Coco were actually eating the same thing, a bowl of popcorn

Velvet was having carrot soup, she was smiling remembering how when she was younger her mom gave her carrot soup for her birthday, she loved it (again to easy)

Ren was actually having some alcohol, having some wine and giving some to Nora that didn't like it and instead got some pancake syrup getting a glare from Ren

Neptune and Sun were too easy they just were drinking beer with Diego

Fox was eating some chips and giving a few to Yatsuhashi

Finally Diego came back with a small smile but his eyes showed some kind of uneasiness

-_**Okay... i got ourselves the new song, but well i'm having second thoughts of showing some of you this version of Jaune-** _said Diego to everyone

Everyone stared at him confused

-Why you say that? why wouldn't you don't want us to see this version of Jaune has?- asked Fox hearing the fast beating of the angel's heart

-I mean how bad can it be- said Nora jinxing it for everyone

_**-This version of Jaune is already dead...-**_ Said Diego looking a little sad

Pyrrha became frozen, no emotions on her face she was just looking at the nothingness

Velvet and Ruby had wide eyes and a few small tears on their eyes

Yang was quiet feeling something wrong in her stomach

Coco, Nora, Blake, Weiss and Ren, just became silent not knowing what to say

Fox, Yatsuhashi, Sun and Neptune just looked uncomfortable lowering their foods and drinks

_**-Yeah... i knew this will be the reaction... look let's just watch this and if you have questions i will answer you in the end of the view-**_ Said Diego watching as everyone agreed in silence

**A light bass and guitar tune was heard, the image a hospital room filled with curtains only a small light, it showed a old man resting in a hospital bed, to his right the drugs the kept him in the world of the living and in the floor it showed the symbol of the god of light, three persons were sitting on chairs watching the old man suffering, the one on the right had purple pants a black t-shirt and black shoes, he was Lie Ren his hair was shorter and he didn't had his pink part of his hair instead showing a full beard, in the center was none other than Qrow Branwen in his early twenties wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans with white and black sneakers and finally in the left chair was Jaune Arc he was wearing a silver jacket, black and white sneakers, a striped shirt and some old and broken jeans that showed some patched places, his hair long and messy, the small light coming through the curtains hitting him directly in the face**

Ren was not expecting this, he was watching another version of him in a screen it was so surreal

Ruby and Yang didn't expect to see their uncle in this and he looked so young, and well less drunk

-Well... that's some way to start a music video, someones deathbed- said Coco in a attempt to break the uncomfortable silence

-Well now i get the feeling this won't be the first time a video starts like this- said Weiss watching the fallen angel and getting a nod

**A cut showed the at the three members of the band watching at the old man, they all look tired but at the same time quiet, Jaune was the one looking the most tired of the 3 having bags on his eyes, signal of a long time with no sleep then a cut was made and Jaune's voice and the drums kick in, his voice sounded low but raspy, and with the cut it showed the same old man from before dressed only in his underwear showing his pretty sick psychical appearance with his ribs showing in his skin likely from the time he didn't eat any food in the hospital he was in a long field of red flowers picking some of them to smell them and walking towards a big cross that had a ladder and that was watched by three crows, the man climbed the ladder and put himself in a uncomfortable position signalizing that he was being crucified**

_**"She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak**_

_**I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks**_

_**I've been drawn into your magnetar pit trap trap**_

_**I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black"**_

-Man this imagery is really something...- said Sun watching the old man in the cross

-**I love this song but in my many years as a watcher of the multiverse this is still one of the strangest videos i have ever witnessed-** said the angel taking another beer from a pack and opening it

-Man you do drink a lot of beer- said Neptune watching the few bottles the angel drank, Neptune was only drinking his first beer of the pack and Sun had two,

**-It doesn't matter... i have no functioning organs for the alcohol to destroy-** said Diego drinking his beer

**With a cut the sky turned red and the band was in front of the cross playing more loudly showing the chorus of the song, the old man was gone and only the crows watched as the band played, Ren was the bassist and he was moving a lot while he played, Qrow was in the drums hitting them with passion and Jaune had a guitar he was singing in the raspy voice and was facing the camera his blue eyes showing the anger, the passion and the sorrow Jaune was in, one of the crows was kinda singing with Jaune in the back, Jaune was smiling but it was a tired smile a forced one **

_**"Hey!**_

_**Wait!**_

_**I've got a new complaint**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Wait!**_

_**I've got a new complaint**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Wait!**_

_**I've got a new complaint**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice, your advice..."**_

-He looks... so tired- said Velvet watching the Jaune on the screen

Ruby watched the eyes of her friend(crush) and it scared her, his expression was the one he saw in his uncle Qrow, one filled with anger and pain, the fact she knew that this version of Jaune was dead only make her see that maybe this was one of his final songs

Pyrrha looked at her partner on the screen... no... that wasn't her partner... that wasn't the boy she grew to love in the past months, this man was a person so fed up with life that his eyes only showed a pact of pain and self destruction

-This isn't the one in Beacon... this person is dead on the inside- said Yatsuhashi knowing that look very well

-At least the music is really good- said Fox trying to ease the tension

**Another cut was made and a little girl in a white dress was watching a forest, the music was once again light and harmonic, the trees had hanging fetuses on it's branches, the camera focused on a few of them for a second and then with another cut it showed a woman with a caring smile that only a mother could have she had angel wings and her insides could be seeing, it was like she didn't had skin to cover it, she was walking towards on of the trees with her arms stretch but she wasn't moving, another cut and the little girl was again in scene she was jumping trying and failing to grab one of the fetus in the tree, then the girl walked with no direction and she saw the old man again in the cross, he now had a priest hat and he looked more tired, she saw him but she focused on the crows trying to catch one and failing**

_**"Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet**_

_**Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath**_

_**Broken hymen of your Highness, I'm left back**_

_**Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back"**_

Weiss, Ruby, Nora and Velvet felt disgusted at the sight of the trees with fetuses

-OKAY why they put that on the music video- said Coco mad and with a nauseous feeling in her stomach

**-This Jaune... had issues... lots of issues-** Said Diego feeling wrong saying the truth

-How can anyone with issues thought of hanging a human fetus in a tree in a music video?- asked Blake to the angel

Diego just kept himself quiet

**The chorus hit again and hard now Jaune, Qrow and Ren were in front of the forest playing, the camera focused as Jaune played and singed making small cuts to the little girl and showing that she had the same eye color as Jaune, Jaune was moving a lot and he actually was hitting himself with his guitar in accident and he didn't mind any of it, he was just singing, Qrow let fast and enormous hits in his drum playing with power and feels, Ren was jumping a little but he was actually the calmest of the 3 just moving when a powerful note needed to be played **

_**"Hey!**_

_**Wait!**_

_**I've got a new complaint**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Wait!**_

_**I've got a new complaint**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Wait!**_

_**I've got a new complaint**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice, your advice..."**_

**A small guitar solo took place this time, the little girl was looking at the camera and the hat she was wearing flew of her head landing in a small puddle turning it to black, a cut and again the old man was in the hospital bed, no light, the little girl was by his side but she was now wearing a pitch black outfit and Jaune appeared for a second playing the last note of his solo**

-There is a lot of religious symbols in this video...- said Ren recognizing a few of them

_**-Yeah... i know-**_ was the only thing Diego said

Yang really didn't know what to think or feel, this version of Jaune was wrong in her mind, gone was the goofy smile and brightness of his eyes, only emptiness

-What fucked up life did he had to see this in his mind...- said Neptune not wanting to drink for now

Diego remained quiet...

**Now in a small room filled with small lights, Ren and Qrow were sitting in a bed they were facing the camera, Jaune was in front of them sitting in a chair he was looking down to the floor looking sad, he started to sing the first verse again and he sometimes looked at the camera, his hair blocking his view and he had to take it away with his hand showing a wedding ring and then his hair cover half of his ****face**

_**"She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak**_

_**I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks**_

_**I've been drawn into your magnetar pit trap trap**_

_**I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black"**_

Ruby, Velvet and Pyrrha noticed the ring in his hand and asked in their minds who was the one that married him, because with how this Jaune was looking his wife didn't help him a lot

-Do you know who he is married with?- asked Nora with curiosity taking the notice of everyone and focusing on the angel waiting a answer

**-Someone who brought a lot of pain to him...-** and then he remained quiet

**A cut was made and it showed the small room in his full glory, it was like 6'7 in high and on the top had a heart shaped structure, Jaune, Ren and Qrow played inside and Jaune was moving even more now, not caring for his safety at all, he only singed now, he was sitting in the chair and moving at the same time, and with a crazy smile he dropped himself to the floor full force, then he stood up and said the last line of the song kinda smiling, but immediately drooping his smile**

_**"Hey!**_

_**Wait!**_

_**I've got a new complaint**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Wait!**_

_**I've got a new complaint**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Wait!**_

_**I've got a new complaint**_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice, **_

_**your advice...**_

_** your advice...**_

_** your advice..."**_

**A last cut was made, the band was again in the old man's hospital room, Ren went to the small window and open the curtain, the light shining and ending the video**


	7. Explanations (Mini chapter)

-**So... what did you thought of the video**?-

Everyone just looked at the angel

-well it was... peculiar- said Yatsuhashi

-I still say that the music sounded really good- said Fox

-Peculiar is a way to put it... is you don't want to say that it clearly showed that that Jaune had a lot of psychological problems- said Weiss the image of the fetuses in the trees in her head

Diego was silent really wondering if he should actually tell the story behind that Jaune

***Well... is not like a few of those Jaune's aren't dead already but the ****circumstances**** with that one are, tricky*** thought the Angel

-**Okay yeah this Jaune had a lot of ****problems mentally, emotionally and psychically and those issues made his music what it is-** Explained Diego

Ruby looked at the Fallen Angel and asked the question that was left to ask

-You said he was dead... how did he died?- asked the young Rose

Diego flinched at the question and remained quiet trying to think of something to avoid the answer, maybe he could loo-

-Please... just tell us- said Pyrrha interrupting the Angel's thoughts

The angel saw the sadness in her eyes, he tried to look around in the room looking for a way to escape but he only saw the looks of people wanting to know about their friend, even if that guy wasn't really the same person

Cornered, Diego just grabbed his drink to gain a little more strength and with a quick sip, he just told them.

-**He put a shotgun in his mouth and fired**...- After he said that he started to fly in search of the next Video to watch hearing the shocked gasps and the sobbing of a lot of the people he left in the theater room

Diego looked sad and he watched a small watch in his wrist, there was still a lot of time... until that was unavoidable

-**... shit...-**


	8. You're going down

Diego Silver felt bad... he was still searching for a piece of music to calm everyone down after his really blunt explanation about what happened to "Nirvana" Jaune

-_**Something... there has to be something...FUCKKKK**_\- The fallen angel screamed at the air because he was not being able to find anything good to show them not after "Heart shaped box" he had a lot of ideas and music, he just lacked the context and the perfect song...

He watched the floor with a little sorrow... he missed the times when he could do more things for people

He was a angel for god's sake... maybe a fallen one... but still a angel

He looked around at the music room trying to see something... anything for them

Until...

Diego walked to a part of the room and noticed something he hadn't find in years

A lucha libre mask, of the one and only Rey mysterio... a gift from a young boy he helped a long, long time ago

He saw the details in the mask, the eagles in each side and the cross on the forehead and then he remembered something

With wide eyes he fly again to the other corner of the room and searched one of his favorite songs from those years

-**_Holy shit... it's still here_**\- he smiled watching the disc with 3 circles in it "Tri-polar" in the title

Diego smiled and put the song on

He flight again to the theater smiling

.

.

.

The mood was pretty much trash

Ruby was being held by Yang in a really poor attempt to calm the Reaper down, she only saw the sick image of her first friend... and love... why deny it anymore... with a gun in his mouth... it make her sick

Yang tried but she just was as shocked and in pain as her sister, she may not think of Jaune as Pyrrha or Ruby, but he was still one of her best friends and hearing he just put a gun in his mouth and shot... it was painful

Weiss had mixed feelings, Jaune was a lot of things for her... he was a Big dunce... he was really annoying... he was so socially awkward that Ruby looked normal... he was... he was becoming one of her most close friends and allies... he was someone you could lean on and know you will be having some fun with him... she didn't want to imagine what that angel told them

Blake was in blank, she may not know Jaune a lot or even talk to him for that matter, he respected him a lot, he had the guts or the lack of brain to go to Beacon practically as a nobody with no experience or training and still came out as one of the smartest strategist of their year, but he also showed her what a good guy truly looked like, he had compassion and maybe a little charisma but without a doubt, Jaune was a good person, not a racist or a jackass, he was simply a knight in a shining armor that just needed someone to guide him, hear that another version of him was so broken that his way out was suicide... it didn't click in her mind... so she just kept saying to herself in her head... that he was still there alive

Pyrrha still had tears in her eyes, she kept watching as her knight just ended his life...

Ren and Nora were holding Pyrrha trying to calm her, Nora was so shocked and sad hearing that maybe his friend could be suicidal, Ren kept himself calm

-He is not our Jaune- he kept saying to the two girls

Neptune and Sun were taking a few sips from the whiskey Diego left behind, it hurt... the idea of one of their buddies ending his life... it hurt a fucking lot

Coco was petting Velvet in a way to relax and also calm her friend from breaking down in tears again, she liked Arc, he was fun and caring... he was a good guy... why another version of him could just shoot himself was a foreign think to her

Fox and Yatsuhashi looked at everyone and just nodded to each other

-Guys... calm down... He is not the Jaune we know and care about- said Fox smiling

-Yeah he is someone different, with a different life, what he did was his decision, our friend is in Beacon- said Yatsuhashi looking how Ruby cleaned her eyes and sniffed, Pyrrha just looked at him trying to calm herself

Then everyone heard the theater room door open again and a smiling Angel fly passed, he just took his seat and waited

Everyone just watched him in a mix of curiosity and a mix of anger and disbelief

Diego just smiled and told them

-_**Just sit and enjoy this... please**_\- Diego put the video on and everyone with some effort sat down again and looked at the screen

**The video started with a shot of Jaune with his armor on, Crocea Mors in his hand and no shield, he was gasping hard of the battle that was taking place, The camera turned and another Jaune Arc was there his skin was paler and his eyes were pitch black and grey hiss hair was white and he was smiling at Jaune... this was Dark Jaune a physical ****embodiment of every dark thought of himself**

**A bass sounded in the room, catchy and epic, Jaune took a breath and calmed his expression his grip on the sword was better now, the guitar joined and Dark Jaune looked with a little concern at his counterpart the drums joined**

**Jaune started to sing while he circled around the field watching at Dark Jaune**

_**"Define your meaning of war**_

_**To me it's what we do when we're bored**_

_**I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop**_

_**And it makes me want it more"**_

Everyone took a interest in the video know

Pyrrha cleaned herself a little to watch better but her eye makeup drop leaving a stain in her cheeks

-Why are they both fighting?- asked Ruby with her red eyes to Diego

-_**Jaune needed to be better in order to obtain his dream, but all his remorse, his pain and sorrow, his ****self doubt**__** created a dark version of him... that only wants control, Jaune wants to control it or destroy it**_-

Velvet smiled a little she knew that the boy was strong and watching him fight his darkness, it was nice

Nora just smiled and said

-He will do it-

**Dark Jaune was the first to attack, throwing a vertical swing to Jaune, Jaune didn't move and clashed his sword with his dark self, he put a lot of power and then moved out to counter, Dark Jaune expected that and jumped backwards avoiding the counter and then attacking again, Jaune then took a hit from the sword, leaving some blood on it, but with the momentum of Dark Jaune, Jaune only used the sword handle and punched Dark Jaune directly in the eye taking Dark Jaune to the floor and making him go back from the impact**

**Jaune smiled at his opponent and kept singing**

_**"Because I'm hyped up, outta control**_

**_ If it's a fight I'm ready to go_**

**_ I wouldn't put my money on the other guy _**

**_If you know what I know that I know"_**

Sun and Neptune watch the fight between the Jaune and liking how their friend showed his strengths

Weiss looked the battle and remembered a tale that her mother told her once... well the only story that she ever told her

-Is like the story of the eternal inner conflict- said Weiss gaining the attention of the fallen angel

-_**Yeah it is**_\- said the angel smiling

Blake then said to the Angel

-It's actually possible to destroy your darkness?-

Diego just took a look and said

-_**yes... you can, but it's not worth the try, you will see here**_\- said Diego with a hint of sadness

**Dark Jaune looked at his "good" version with a hint of anger and then a smile, he grabbed his Dark Mors of the floor and swing again to Jaune, Jaune saw that and blocked it, what he didn't saw was the kick in the stomach that send him back without air, Dark Jaune smiled and tried to stab his counterpart, Jaune dodge with the little air he had in his lungs and then he punched his other self to back down a little, after that he breathed again and singed with all the power in his lungs**

_**"It's been a long time coming**_

_**And the table's turned around**_

_**'Cause one of us is going**_

_**One of us is going down**_

_**I'm not running,**_

_**It's a little different now**_

_**'Cause one of us is going**_

_**One of us is going down"**_

-I really need to see that our Jaune really has this kind of voice because i like it a lot- said Coco liking the song more than the fight itself

Nora only said one thing and smiled

-He does-

Weiss, Coco, Yang and Blake only saw her with surprise and shock

-And before you tell me about that time he tried to serenade Weiss, he is the dorkiest and nervous person on Remnant, so of course he would do it bad-

-Then how do you know that?- asked Weiss

Pyrrha and Ren just laughed a little, Nora then just smiled

-He sings when he is bathing-

The poker face of the four girls was legendary

**Dark Jaune saw some blood in his lip and smiled, he changed his stance and charged with power taking Jaune by surprise, Jaune tried to dodge and only got a long cut in his back, Jaune screamed and got to his knees, he ended up dropping Crocea Mors in the ground **

**Dark Jaune laughed and went to his other self "it's all over i win"**

**Jaune looked at his dark self, all of his doubts, his dark ideas and thoughts manifested in this one bastard, he was a part of him... he was... a part of him**

**a... part**

**of himself...**

**Jaune closed his eyes and singed**

_**"Define your meanin' of fun**_

_**To me it's when we're gettin' done**_

_**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**_

_**So get ready for another one**_

_**Let's take a trip down memory lane**_

_**The words circulate in my brain**_

_**You can treat this like another all I'm sayin'**_

_**But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain"**_

That caught everyone by surprise, Jaune was actually insulting someone during a fight

-Well you don't see vomit boy doing that a lot- said Yang

-Yang stop calling him that- said Ruby pouting

-Aww my sis is defending his crush- teased Yang

Ruby only blushed and hide her face with her cloak

**Jaune opened his eyes and with a lot of impulse he got up and tackled Dark Jaune to the ground, Dark Jaune didn't expected that and his sword went flying somewhere, they both got up and put boxer stances**

**Jaune threw a jab directly to his dark persona, Dark Jaune blocked it, Then Jaune threw a kick that hit Dark Jaune directly in the face**

**Dark Jaune got up spitting blood and then run hitting Jaune directly in the face putting him on the floor, **

**Jaune while in the ground kicked him in the knees, getting Dark Jaune to kneel in pain**

**Jaune laughed and singed more while the music sounded better and louder making it more ****epic**

_**"This is hardly worth fightin' for**_

_**But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore**_

_**When my fist hits your face**_

_**And your face hits the floor**_

_**It'll be a long time comin'**_

_**But you got the message now**_

_**'Cause I was never goin'**_

_**Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down"**_

**Dark Jaune growled and got up **

**Jaune then got up too and with all of his strength grabbed his dark self in a choke hold**

**Dark Jaune tried to escape but he couldn't do it he closed his eyes and waited to dissapeaar, only for Jaune to push him to a dark pit**

**"This is my head, i won't erase you, but you won't have control..."**

**"you are the one that's going down" **

**And with that the Dark Jaune fell on the pit and Jaune smiled ending the video with a smile**


	9. Call me when you're sober

After the video was over the guys were just chilling and killing time

-Okay so... Ruby you have a 4?- asked Blake taking a look to her cards

Ruby just took a 4 of spades and gave it to her

Yang was looking bored at her cards

Nora was looking in fun as Ren played with a perfect Poker face

Weiss wasn't even playing just watching like Pyrrha was

Neptune and Sun were talking about some kind of a "clown movie" that was near of coming out

Coco was talking to the fallen angel

-_**Okay... so you say i should just ditched my jacket...**_\- Said Diego looking a little annoyed

-I mean it, don't get me wrong looks good on you... but at the same time it looks like it's just there for being there... like a edge lord- said the always ready Fashionista

Diego watched at the rest of CFVY like asking for help

Fox just grabbed a peanut from a bowl and ate it

Yatsuhashi gave him a look of "you won't win this one"

Velvet just grabbed a sign that said "It's a lost battle buddy"

Diego looked at Coco that was just waiting, and in an instant his jacket was gone leaving him in only his red shirt, showing that his arms were a little muscly but also had a few scars

-_**Okay that is done now**_\- Said the Angel

Coco just hummed in a winning matter and took her seat

The angel was just looking at the ceiling for a moment and then a feeling hit him hard, the day of reckoning was near now... his wings twitched in pain, he looked at the people in his dimension and closed his eyes composing himself

Diego went to his seat

-**_Okay we will watch the next song now_**-

-What is the next song going to be like?- said Yang to Diego

-_**Well after a time deciding i thought that i would like to be a really unexpected surprise**_\- said the Fallen one

Everyone just looked at him and watched the screen

**The screen lighted and a hooded figure showed, it was red as roses and it was looking down, then a angelic voice sang while a piano accompany her voice**

**"_Don't cry to me, _**

_**if you loved me**_

**_You would be here with me_"**

**The hooded figure then faced the camera showing her face, it was a young woman likely in the age of 20, her lips had black lipstick, her eyes blue like the ocean and had black eyeliner making her already beautiful face more stunning and her golden hair was let loose with a movement of her hands, putting the hood away.**

**The camera moved from her and showed that she was sitting in a table full with food and in the other side a good looking guy with a arrogant look on his face, he grabbed a apple and with a cocky smile he took a ****bite while the woman singed and holding the last lyric with a powerful note.**

_**"You want me**_

_**come find me**_

_**Make up your mind"**_

To say that everyone was stunned was a understatement,

Neptune, Sun and Fox were blushing hard, Fox at how angelic the voice was, Ren had his jaw in the floor, Yatsuhashi was looking at the woman in the screen with amusement

Diego smiled, but also had a blush in his cheeks, god dammit that was a fine lady,

Coco moved her shades down and looked at the women with a blush and a fangirl smile

Velvet looked at the angel and then to the screen, she was already guessing what was going on

Ruby looked at the girl with amusement, she had a hood and she loved that... also her voice was pretty

Weiss was impressed as a singer, the voice of that woman was in a high level

Blake already knew what was going on and just couldn't believe it

Yang only saw the beauty on screen with a blush, god damn

Pyrrha and Nora only looked at each other and then at the lady, oh boy

-_**Ladies and gentlemen, i give to you Jean Arc, the singer of the band Evanescence, and my childhood crush heh heh**_\- Said Diego with a smile on his face

**A huge guitar riff then exploded and then the camera made a cut to the whole band while they played the music, Jean was playing the piano in the middle of them, and then in a series of cuts, Jean was on the table again, then she was petting wolfs, then the guy was still showing a cocky smile and in the last cut Jean was with a room with 3 wolves petting two while the third was on her lap, she looked at the camera and continued to sing**

_**"Should I let you fall, lose it all**_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself?**_

_**Can't keep believing**_

_**We're only deceiving ourselves**_

_**And I'm sick of the lie**_

_**And you're too late.."**_

Weiss was amazed at the level of talent of the woman in question, she combined a opera level voice with metal and made a masterpiece in her eyes, she looked at the angel and asked

-IS THERE MORE OF HER?!- clearly excited about some fine music

The angel smiled and gave to her a scroll, some ear plugs and a note that said " yes, you can listen later, please give back after you're finished listening"

-So, in this world Jaune is a girl... what about us?- said Blake to the angel

-_**all of you are the opposite gender in this world, i told you the multiverse had really interesting stuff**_\- said Diego to the feline faunus

**Another cut and then Jean was in front of a large makeup table, looking at herself in the mirror , thinking about that guy... he was just making circles around her and with that thought she singed the chorus of the song, whit the image of him in her head**

_**"Don't cry to me, if you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me, come find me**_

_**Make up your mind"**_

**And after the chorus was over, she was showed playing a piano melody and then she was back at the make up table while a shadow lurked behind her, the shadow turned out to be the guy, he put his hands on her shoulders while he just looked at her with desire and cockiness, she didn't even flinched or reacted to him, she wouldn't give him that pleasure,**

**_"Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame_**

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game, selfishly hated**_

_**No wonder you're jaded**_

_**You can't play the victim this time**_

_**And you're too late..."**_

\- What is that creep doing?- asked Yang a little angry at the cocky guy

\- he's being a ass with her and she's noticing how he's trying to play with her, she will not let that happen- said Diego to Yang

\- WOW what a jerk- said Nora watching the video

Pyrrha could only smile, oh how would she love that the real Jaune would give her this attention... of course without the playing with her part

Ruby only watched the video, somehow the setting seemed... familiar, like she could recognize the theme of the video, the wolfs, the hood... weird

**Jean was already done with him acting like a ass so she stand up and leaved the room, with a cut she was showed going downstairs with dancers by her side, they were dancing while Jean singed the chorus again, making a perfect act, and Jean was becoming more cheery and confident, **

_**"Don't cry to me, if you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me, come find me**_

_**Make up your mind"**_

**After that Jean played the piano again in a beautiful tune, making the song feel more special, and then the dancers were dancing while she continued to sing in that emotional manner, her voice was reaching new highs, and then she was back with the wolves, she was looking at one calmly, and then back to the dancers, she appeared to float while she singed**

_**"You never call me when you're sober**_

_**You only want it 'cause it's over,**_

_** it's over..."**_

Weiss felt a little bit bad... that song reminded her of her mother, the nights she just waited for her father to come home, and him being the horrible person that he is... her mother after a while went numb on everyone, not reacting... just being there...

Diego, smiled in sadness... so many years went on, and so many things happened in his life, and he could only see his wing in sadness... the pain never left

**Jean then closed her eyes and singed in the most explosive melody her lungs could give**

_**"**__**How could I have burned paradise?**_

_**How could I?**_

_**You were never mine!"**_

**Then in the last cut , the guy smirked at her with arrogance, that was the last straw, so Jean got up from the table and she started to walk over it pushing everything that was in front of her away, the guy lost all of his fake confidence and could only see her and then when she was in front of him, he tried to say something only to be shushed by her and she smiled in confidence **

_**"Don't cry to me, if you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me, come find me**_

_**Make up your mind"**_

**Jean then just winked at ****him**** and the video was over**

The guys were silent through out the whole video, just having a mind fuck so hard after watching their friend as a lady

Nep was the one to say something at the end

-Wow...-


	10. You smell so good

The boys took a little time to handle their thoughts, Why? you ask... well it wasn't so often that you see one of your buddies in a female form... and a beautiful female for that, so Diego made something a little good for them, he granted access to his personal space and let all of the boys take a time for themselves, shortly the girls and Diego could hear everyone playing some good old Doom and some Smash Bros... they were going to be fine.

Weiss was the only one that wasn't listening to any of them, she was so concentrated hearing the female version of Jaune, right now she was listening to their second record and she was loving every single bit of music.

Ruby and Yang were talking to Diego

-Why can't you show us our own sex swapped versions?- asked the blonde one

-It's a little complicated get a hold of a images of people that i don't personally see, for example, in the space there are other beings like me, different forms, shapes or people, and all of them have the task of watching certain individuals, only the most powerful of us can handle the duty of watching more than one being- responded Diego with a little sad tone

-But we have seen other versions of people we know here, our uncle Qrow and Ren- said the red themed girl

-Yes but because they are interacting openly with Jaune, people that do not interact in any way to him are people that i cannot see and in extension you, and being honest i'm one of the most weak of my kind, i only see versions of Jaune that are linked to a specific set of circumstances, only music, and ... other stuff- said the Fallen

Blake, Velvet and Coco were listening to the whole thing but didn't said anything just waiting until they can do something

Pyrrha was talking to Nora a little about some, "girl problems" as they say and weren't noticing the annoyance of the blond of RWBY

Yang a little annoyed then said

-Okay then why don't you show us a version of him that interacts with all of us- with a smug smile appearing after saying that

Diego looked at her and got closer to her face, the blonde brawler got a little uncomfortable with how close the fallen angel was to her

-Are you sure you want that?...- asked the being

-...Yes, why wouldn't i want to see myself in other worlds?- said Yang to him

Diego then smiled, a little evil smile appeared on his face, his white eyes and scar shaped smile didn't help to his look at all, he took two steps back and went to the screen in the way he tapped Weiss on the shoulder and made her stop listening to evanescence

-So... in order to fulfill Yang wishes of seeing different versions of yourselves, i'm going to do something different, who in hear speaks the tongue of Mantle?- asked the fallen angel

Weiss then raised her hand, Pyrrha raised it as well... and only them.

-Kannst du Deutsch sprechen?- asked Weiss in the language of Mantle

-Ja... aber sehr wenig die Wahrheit, Mein Onkel war aus Deutschland- answered Pyrrha to her a little embarrassed

-Mädchen, sie verwirren die anderen- said the fallen angel to both girls, they turned and saw Ruby confused looking at her scroll trying to understand what they were saying, Yang and Nora were just looking at both of them with wide eyes, Coco was just saying to Velvet in a low tone - _didn't you learned a little of that in Pharos?- _said Coco -_No i took old Atlesian- _responded the Faunus

Pyrrha only laughed a little in shame and Weiss smiled,

-I asked her if she really could speak the tongue of mantle, she said yes but only a little, you said your uncle was from mantle?- said Weiss to everyone and then to Pyrrha

-Yes, and he also studied multiple languages and the one i got to learn was the tongue of Mantle-

-Doesn't that language have a name?- asked Yang confused at how they were referring to that language as the "tongue of of mantle"

-It used to but the name got lost in translation and it was dismissed- responded Weiss to her friend

Nora was really exited

-Oh my god that is so cool Ren and i aren't the only people that speak more than one language- now everyone was looking at Nora surprised, yes even the angel, he just shake off the curiosity and proceeded to explain

-Ammm okay, so let me tell you what is going to happen here, the next song is something interesting, it's going to be in the old tongue of Mantle, but don't worry the ones that cannot speak it will understand it, it doesn't matter you don't speak it, so i'm going to make this an experience you will never forget..- the angel then faded and everything went black

.

.

.

.

**"Du Riechts so gut" ("You smell so good")**

**A young woman could be seen riding a black horse in a cold forest, a soft but disturbing electronic melody was heard accompanied by a Hi hat on a drum, her red dress was flying with the wind and the speed, then a heavy riff started accompanying the woman in her journey, her long golden hair flying as her dress, she stopped for a second, green eyes looking around, she looks a little tired, taking out a little piece of cloth she starts to clean some of the sweat in her neck, easy thing to do considering that she had short brown hair, she then signaled the horse to move again, and with that she didn't noticed that the left behind the piece of cloth... she left her scent... her sweet sweet scent...**

**Then a low and seductive voice ****whispered**

_**"Der Wahnsinn..."**_

_**(Insanity...)**_

**It was now night, a being could be heard wandering around the woods, when something catches his attention, a little cloth, with a intoxicating smell, the creature took the cloth out of his face revealing a young man with red shiny eyes and pale skin smelling it he wore white clothes and it appeared to be some kind of high class indivudual, Sun Wukong liked what he was smelling... prey... the scent was overwhelming and he was singing in a voice that didn't belong to him, he showed his fangs for a second and then dropped to the ground growling, the music slowing down for a moment before it returned to a moderate pace.**

_**"ist nur eine schmale Brücke**_

_**(is just a narrow bridge)**_

_**die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb**_

_**(the shores are reason and urge)**_

_**ich steig dir nach**_

_**(I'm climbing up after you)**_

_**das Sonnenlicht den Geist verwirrt**_

_**(the sunlight's confusing the mind)**_

_**ein blindes Kind das vorwärts kriecht**_

_**(a blind child that's crawling on)**_

_**weil es seine Mutter riecht**_

_**(because it's smelling its mother)"**_

**Following the scent, the creature stumbled across a large castle, roaming around it the smell of his prey reached his nose and he followed, encountering it in a hall, the beast outside looked trough a window to his prey, her ginger hair and dress in his sight...**

_**"Ich finde dich...**_

_**(I'll find you...)"**_

**Stepping in a low light the face of Adam Taurus was clear and it showed so much hunger, his red eyes focused on the prey, again he was singing in a voice that wasn't his... he watched the woman play with Tarot cards, the black hair making a little difficult to seethe card, but it showed the wolf man card... a little smile appeared on her face, he could see that she was wearing a mask, red as her dress, looking around Adam saw that she was in a ball of masks, but it didn't matter... she will be his and with a low growl he entered the castle for his prey.**

_**"Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke**_

_**(The trace is new and your sweat is)**_

_**tropft dein Schweiß dein warmes Blut**_

_**(dripping onto the bridge, your warm blood)**_

_**ich seh dich nicht**_

_**(I don't see you)**_

_**ich riech dich nur Ich spüre Dich**_

_**(I only smell you, I feel you)**_

_**ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit**_

_**(a **_**_predator roaring with hunger"_**

_**wittere ich dich meilenweit**_

_**(I scent you many miles away)"**_

**The doors of the hall opened to him, showing the face of Neptune Vasilias, he was wearing now a very elegant white suit and he took out of his pocket a equally white mask, it covered his glowing red eyes, without any type of concern he entered the hall full of people, no one noticing the new member of the ball, he roamed the place searching for his prize, he noticed someone that looked like her, he approached calmly and smelled her... no it was not her, he roamed the place more and then he saw her... and the smell... it was her... the long white hair making it possible for him to follow, he stood there for a second, admiring her... and as the music started once more he moved and followed her to the outside of the castle, even for a moment, he thought that she saw him with those Lilac eyes.**

_**"Du riechst so gut**_

_**(You smell so good)**_

_**du riechst so gut**_

_**(you smell so good)**_

_**ich geh dir hinterher**_

_**(I go behind you)**_

_**du riechst so gut**_

_**(you smell so good)**_

_**ich finde dich**_

_**(I think you're)**_

_**so gut...**_

_**(so good...)**_

_**so gut...**_

_**(so good...)**_

_**ich steig dir nach**_

_**(i'm climbing up after you)**_

_**du riechst so gut**_

_**(you smell so good)**_

_**gleich hab ich dich...**_

_**(I'm just having you...)"**_

**The beast left the hall and the scent of his prize awaited for him in the small garden, he moved fast he couldn't lose that sweet smell, he moved and then... he saw her her short black and red hair welcomed his neck to him, the smell now was intoxicating... he approached and then she turned, Amber eyes looking at him...**

_**"Jetzt hab ich dich**_

_**(Now i have you)"**_

**The Woman was stunned at the sight in front of her, a very good looking man was on his knees, looking at her and holding the cloth that belongs to her maybe she dropped it on the ball and she didn't noticed, the man had blonde hair and was very charming she grabbed his hand and helped him stand up to his feet, a little of her brown hair was on the way but she smiled to him... Jaune looked at the woman that was in front of him, she was perfect... those stunning green eyes and that Red hair made her look like a goddess, he was having her... singing in his own low tone voice and looking at her with his glowing red eyes, he let the woman took the mask of his face and the they kissed in a lust filled way, while that was happening some rain started to hit the night, making the two make out session more passionate.**

_**"Ich warte bis es dunkel ist**_

_**(I wait until it's dark)**_

_**dann fass ich an die nasse Haut**_

_**(then I touch the wet skin)**_

_**verrate mich nicht**_

_**(don't betray me)**_

_**oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt**_

_**(Oh don't you see the bridge burning)**_

_**hör auf zu schreien und wehre dich nicht**_

_**(stop crying and don't defend yourself**_

_**weil sie sonst auseinander bricht**_

_**(Or else it will break in two)"**_

**The woman made him follow her to the castle again, finding an empty room, some candles lighting the place, but the moon was more powerful than that, she sat on the bed and made a lust filled stare to the man, blue eyes inviting him to spend the night with her, Jaune started to unbutton his shirt, the woman took of her stockings, showing her smooth legs to him, she then proceeded to take off the dress, showing to him her neck, moving her Black hair aside... what the woman didn't notice was that inside of Jaune's shirt something was moving, faint growls that she couldn't hear, she moved more closely to the center of the bed waiting for him to join her... suddenly he opened his shirt, a white wolf head emerged from his skin, roaring at her, she jumped in fright, no scream came out of her, she moved more to the head of the bed... she couldn't run now, four more wolf heads appeared growling in hunger and ecstasy, two on his chest and one on each shoulder, Jaune moved closer to the woman, she was trapped, he knew that, his prey was finally his... he saw her one last time, that stunning red dress, those silver eyes, that black and red hair, oh yes... she was perfect... then... Jaune's head was gone, replaced with another wolf...**

_**"**__**Du riechst so gut**_

_**(You smell so good)**_

_**du riechst so gut**_

_**(you smell so good)**_

_**ich geh dir hinterher**_

_**(I go behind you)**_

_**du riechst so gut**_

_**(you smell so good)**_

_**ich finde dich**_

_**(I think you're)**_

_**so gut...**_

_**(so good...)**_

_**so gut...**_

_**(so good...)**_

_**ich steig dir nach**_

_**(i'm climbing up after you)**_

_**du riechst so gut**_

_**(you smell so good)**_

_**gleich hab ich dich...**_

_**(I'm just having you...)"**_

**A guitar solo was heard, it was high pitched but melodic, perfect for showing the ball room, everyone was dancing, happily and innocent, not knowing the horrors that were happening in the same castle as them... suddenly everyone stopped dancing... even the music stopped, all of the people looked stunned at the entrance of the room... the red dress was shown, it started to move slowly into the center of the room, a foot came out of the dress... but it wasn't a lady's foot, Lie Ren was walking to the center of the room, wearing the red dress of the woman, he was covered in blood and sweat, he blinked slowly... he then reached the center... a thunder was heard, Ren disappeared and from the dress came out 6 white wolves with glowing red eyes, they went for the exit of the castle, all of the people horrified started to escape and some to pursuit the Wolves, grabbing some knifes and torches**

_**"Du riechst so gut**_

_**(You smell so good)**_

_**du riechst so gut**_

_**(you smell so good)**_

_**ich geh dir hinterher**_

_**(I go behind you)**_

_**du riechst so gut**_

_**(you smell so good)**_

_**ich finde Dich**_

_**(I think you're)**_

_**so gut...**_

_**(so good...)**_

_**so gut...**_

_**(so good...)**_

_**ich fasse dich an...**_

_**(I touch you...)**_

_**du riechst so gut...**_

_**(you smell so good...)"**_

**Some of the people found the woman, she was covered in blood, her modest underwear was a little torn but it could still cover ****her, The wolves escaped the crowd following them by jumping out of a window, knowing they were safe now, one of them transformed into a human like being, it was Fox Alistair, dressed now in a white long cape that covered his entire body, his glowing eyes were the only thing that the crowd in the castle could see, he walked back to the woods, another five figures followed him as well, Sun, Adam, Neptune, Ren and Jaune at the end, a lightning hit the sky and inside the castle in a cut six pair of eyes opened all now from the same color, Red but with an after glow of different colors, two brown, one light blue, one lilac, one amber, one green, one Aqua and finally one Silver.**

**Then... blackness...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The room went back to normal... for only one being in the room.

Diego watched as all of the girls were on the floor panting and trying to get up only for their legs to betray them, all of them had a visible blush on their faces and one of them was dripping some blood from her nose.

-Well Yang i hope you enjoyed the participation- said the Fallen Angel to the blonde, Yang was touching her neck while breathing frantically, that was both terrifying and somehow arousing... but mostly terrifying

-...Was zum Teufel war das?- asked Weiss blushing and hugging her legs, she could understand every single hint, every single phrase and her mind was running a hundred miles per hour

-That Weiss is called a reverse butterfly effect, is a thing that happens in different branches of the same universe, always with the same result but with just a few changes that being has always hunt someone there and it has always ended the same way, but the woman isn't the same... i just planted your minds for a few moments in there for you to experience- explained Diego smiling in a playful way

Velvet was trying to clear her nose, one of her deepest fantasies was just being fulfilled... to some extent, that wasn't the end she was hoping but she was trying to cover herself, her face was just so red that she could very well become a cherry

Blake was panting, she didn't knew that she liked being cast as some sort of prey to a "predator"... well you learn new stuff everyday

Coco was seated on the floor trying to regain her breath,

-...That... was fucking intense...- she said in a low voice, only Velvet and Blake heard her and they both agreed

Nora was blushing like mad, she imagined Ren in a lot of ways over the years, but never in a ripped dress covered in blood and showing her muscles... she kinda liked that, maybe not the part when she died... but the rest had his appeal

Pyrrha had her hands on her face, that was hot, intense, horrifying and insane at the same time, seeing Jaune in that kind of predatory manner was new levels of hot that she didn't imagine and it was scary as hell too.

Ruby just looked at the ceiling, she didn't knew how to feel, in there she felt lots of things that were new... some she liked... some she loved... some were so embarrassing... and others so scary... she couldn't take all of that again...

-Please... don't do that again...- said Ruby panting and trying to stop the blood going to her face

Diego just smiled and didn't said anything, he went to his seat and grabbed a soda, enjoying the silence.


End file.
